


Арендная плата

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Demons, M/M, Romance, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Human-AU.Гилберт - демон-инкуб, живущий за счёт человеческой спермы. А с недавних пор - спермы истинно немецкого качества)





	Арендная плата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making Rent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343326) by Anonym. 



> Это было потрясающе горячо, спасибо автору! Я наслаждалась процессом перевода как никогда)))  
> У автора стоит предупреждение о полусомнительном согласии. Хотя на мой взгляд, оно излишне)

Последним, что помнил Гилберт, было соскальзывание вниз по стенке в грязном переулке, в надежде, что немного сна избавит его от изнеможения до следующего приёма пищи. Это было лучше, чем отсасывать первому попавшемуся пьянице, он ведь не был чёртовой шлюхой.

Но, возможно, он каким-то образом сумел подкрепиться. Потому как абсолютно ничего не помнил об огромной кровати с пологом и белыми простынями, но именно в ней и находился. По неприятному звуку из живота стало понятно, что он всё ещё очень голоден. Загадку кровати он разгадает позже - найти её хозяина было самым главным. Алые глаза осмотрели комнату, которая была в целом слишком аскетичной и аккуратной на его взгляд. Глубоко вдохнув носом, он убедился, что это в самом деле был мужчина, который обычно тут спал, и, чёрт подери, пах он _восхитительно_. Мыло и дорогой одеколон, с оттенками клевера и пота. Немногие демоны способны были пахнуть почти как инкубы, и ни один из них не был так хорош. Думая об этом, он соскользнул с кровати, плавно, с мягким звуком ступив на пол, а затем подошёл к ростовому зеркалу.

Уй-ёё... Он выглядел так, словно потерял килограмм девять, волосы и кожа побледнели до светло-серого оттенка, которым обычно отличаются трупы. Он спрятал свои загнутые назад рожки под кожу, как и тонкий хвост. Они могли появиться, только если он безумно взъярится или возбудится. Кто бы ни был хозяином кровати и, похоже, всего дома, он одел Гилберта в свободные чёрные штаны и простую белую футболку. В таком трудновато добиваться секса, но Гилберт решил попробовать, приведя в порядок волосы, как полагается, и спустив штаны опасно низко.

Уловив движение за дверью, Гилберт рискнул высунуться в холл и услышал звук крутящейся кофемолки. Он последовал на шум в кухню, оповестив о себе стуком в дверь. Мужчина, стоящий над кофемолкой, повернулся к нему лицом, и Гилберт широко распахнул глаза. Именно такой красавец, как он и рассчитывал, чёрт дери! Не у каждого светлые волосы так сочетались с рельефной спиной, мечтательными голубыми глазами и полными яркими губами. Отлично, он был красив, и, если добавить, как его борцовка растягивалась на торсе - даже слишком хорошо растягивалась, демонстрируя его грудь, - этот мужчина был потрясающе эффектен. _Алё, Подземный мир вызывает Гилберта, пожалуйста, прекрати пускать слюну на футболку и ВОЗЬМИ СЕБЯ В РУКИ! Ты тут секс-демон или кто!_ А затем мужчина заговорил.

\- Здравствуй, рад, что ты проснулся. Я боялся, что ты умер. Ты выглядел совсем больным в том переулке, - проговорил он, не спуская с Гилберта глаз.

\- Так почему же ты тогда вытащил такого нежильца, как я? - часть демона хотела быть саркастичной, тогда как другая была искренне смущена.

\- По тебе было видно, что ты из тех, кто не сдаётся просто так. Воин, если тебе угодно. Мой друг Феличиано всегда говорит мне быть добрее, и вот... я просто это сделал, - объяснил блондин, возвращаясь к кофе. - Меня зовут Людвиг, и это мой дом.

_Это объясняет помешанность на аккуратности._

\- Гилберт, очень приятно. И прими мою благодарность, переулки - это не смешно, - он сверкнул тем, что полагал за чарующую улыбку. Время включать обольщение.

\- Раз я свалился тебе в дом, да ещё и ночью, могу ли я в чём-то тебя выручить? Подмести? Устроить стирку? В любом случае, я гарантирую, что это будет очешуительным, - он встал рядом с Людвигом, и тот был удивлён его внезапной близостью. Демон уловил это, особенно когда стал постоянно втягивать носом. Гилберт мог почувствовать гормоны, поднимающиеся от кожи, нагревающие воздух между ними, и изогнул губы с напускной робостью.

\- А может, ты человек, берущий оплату иными путями. Я могу помочь и в этом деле.

Было так умилительно видеть работу ума в глазах Людвига - в то время, как его тело уже согласилось. Его грудь расслабилась, вздымаясь от дыхания быстрее, лицо чуть вытянулось... Штаны явно натянулись. Гилберт незаметно придвинулся больше, зная, что зрачки слишком сузились по сравнению с обычными человеческими, но не мог остановиться, будучи слишком голодным. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз так безумно хотел тереться о человека, хотел, чтобы тот зажёгся, и застонал, и _излился_. Он прямо умирал от голода.

\- Что... что ты хочешь этим сказать? - спросил Людвиг, неосознанно наклоняясь ближе.

\- Я хочу сказать, что у меня нет денег, но таким образом можно решить вопрос с взаимным удовольствием. Я лучше всех лучших, жалеть тебе не придётся, - выдохнул Гилберт, прежде чем окончательно сократить дистанцию и резко его зацеловать. Это было столь же восхитительно, как он и думал, губы мягко поддались и идеально подходили для укуса. Железы в его собственных губах и в языке, создававшие особый вид гормонов, нестерпимо наполнились, но способность к рассуждениям отступила прочь, когда Людвиг стал посасывать его язык. Так, словно человек его покорял и вместе с тем молил, заставив его зарычать так, что от этого завибрировало в горле и животе.

Демон отпрянул, решив вылизать губы своему любовнику ещё разок, прежде чем опустился к его коленям. Гилберт посмотрел вверх, чтобы встретиться с наблюдающими за ним голубыми глазами, полными жажды и смущения.

\- Не волнуйся, ты всё ещё оказываешь мне любезность, - проурчал он, пытаясь унять последние сомнения. Одновременно он схватился за штаны и дёрнул их вниз, обнажая тело Людвига и вместе с тем открывая свой приз. Который был раза в два больше, чем он себе представлял, и заставил его рот наполниться слюной. Он был напряжён, налит кровью, вена снизу заманчиво подрагивала. Гилберт не смог удержаться, чтобы не подуть прохладным воздухом на самый кончик, заставляя Людвига вздрогнуть, а затем стянул языком капельки смазки. Какой-то оттенок её вкуса сорвал ему крышу, и он алчно прошёлся по вене короткими мазками языка, к основанию и назад, дав нижней губе зацепиться за головку, прежде чем снова взглянул на Людвига.

Зачёсанные пряди упали Людвигу на глаза, подчёркивая румянец на щеках и приоткрытые губы, что придавало ему одновременно невинный и распущенный вид. Стоны вырывались из его груди, пока он смотрел, как Гилберт со следами смазки на губах забирает в себя головку.

\- Боже... п-продолжай... боже мой, прошу, продолжай, - и Гилберт не смог не улыбнуться непристойно - на этот призыв к чему-то - к чему угодно - у него было что ответить. Откровенно отсасывая, он потянулся с середины ствола к основанию с жадным мокрым звуком, и только опыт спас его от приступа удушья. Его губы, зубы и язык в этот момент, весь его мир стянулся к драгоценному семени, вытекшему из члена в глотку. Его подкрепление, его пища, его кошачья сметана.

Держа руки всё ещё у пола, Гилберт заглатывал сильнее и сильнее, пока глубоко отсасывал и излучал собственное удовольствие. Широкая ладонь опустилась на его волосы, мягко, но требовательно, пройдясь в опасной близости от рогов. Он тоже загорелся, сглотнув собственный афродизиак, который вводил в плоть Людвига. Демон-альбинос никогда до этого не хотел кончить и кончить как следует, а не одним из тех сухих оргазмов, которые всегда были у его вида. Он чуть не сделал это, когда пальцы человека прошлись ритмично вдоль его спрятанных рогов.

_Надеюсь, он девственник, и я смогу утащить его за собой в ад. Ему понравится._

Мысль проскользнула в уме, он отвёл голову, вталкивая ещё одну насыщенную гормонами каплю в щёлку на головке, а затем просто _отсасывая_. Для Людвига этого было слишком много, и он яростно кончил, прерывисто толкаясь бёдрами и заполняя спермой рот демона. Гилберт алчно выпил её, наслаждаясь теплом, скользящим вниз по глотке, горьковатым, но сливочным привкусом, даже той малой частью, что попала мимо рта и скатилась по шее. Каждая капля кормила его, питала его, делала его немного здоровее. Он ощутил, как его кожа насыщается и розовеет, как его волосы удлиняются и приобретают блеск, а сила возвращается.

Вместе с этим пришло ошеломляющее желание. Он чувствовал себя как животное, снедаемое жаром, не в силах остановиться, срывая с себя штаны и неистово мастурбируя. Чёрт, он никогда раньше не ощущал это так полно и безудержно, как будто собирался взорваться, с взвившимися из-под волос рогами и дёргающимся хвостом, словно в состоянии шока, так-близко-так-близко-так...

Рука Людвига слепо ухватилась за один из рогов, вызвав выплеск спермы из-под ладони в первый раз за всю его долгую жизнь. Он громко застонал, стиснул член, выталкивая ещё вязкой жидкости, до тех пор, пока не смог больше кончать, и качнулся вперёд, тяжело дыша. Они оба стояли так бесконечные минуты, подрагивая.

\- Гилберт... что это было в твоих волосах? 

Демон обрадовался, что смотрит вниз, и потому не видно было его глаз шириной с блюдце. Он быстро убрал все доказательства своей породы перед тем, как снова взглянуть вверх.

\- Не в курсе, сейчас же там ничего нет. Тебе, должно быть, что-то почудилось, - он ухмыльнулся, со знанием и новым искушением. - Так как, я заслужил право остаться, - _навечно и навсегда, чтобы я мог пить из тебя каждый день, оставляя нас обоих живыми и определённо счастливыми,_ \- ещё на несколько дней?


End file.
